


How Did I Ever Fall For You?

by MoriadlerAdlerson



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriadlerAdlerson/pseuds/MoriadlerAdlerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing in her travels with The Doctor could prepare Clara for when she met The Consulting Criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Ever Fall For You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Clara (clara-souffle)

Clara has faced many things while she was with The Doctor. She's battled Cyberman, sacrificed herself to save The Doctor from The Great Intelligence, and was even a part of saving Gallifrey. However, there was nothing in all her travels to the far reaches of the universe that could prepare her for the day she crossed paths with the world's only consulting criminal, Jim Moriarty. In her mind, he was a lot like The Doctor. They were both brilliant, clever, and slightly insane. Although, Jim wasn't quite the 5 year old man child The Doctor was, nor did he have a blue snogbox, as she continued to call it. But, like she was with The Doctor, Clara was also in love with Jim, and didn't know it. Either that, or she refused to acknowledge it. She frowned a little at the souffle that she recently made. She had burnt _yet another_ one. She sighed as she threw the whole thing away.

" _Another_ one in the trash?" Jim teased a little, not taking his eyes off his laptop. Clara wasn't like others he's met. She was a whole 'nother world of genius. She was also witty and more tolerable than half of his clients. While he often claimed that 'No one ever gets to me', even with Sherlock being the closest, Clara, The Impossible Souffle Girl, managed to wiggle her way into his heart. A part of him that not even Sebastian can claim. Surprising, considering how close the loyal sniper was to Jim.

"Yeah. One of these days, I'll get it right." She grinned as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin on his shoulder. Jim had to force himself to resist smiling, though the corner of his lips away from her line of vision curled a little up. "Whatcha working on?" She soon asked curiously. She figured it wasn't quite right to be snooping around in the criminal's business, but she couldn't help herself.

"Just business." He answered. It was completely boring, but it had to be done sometime or another.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "You're always having your nose in your work. You really need to take a break." She reached over and closed his laptop.

Jim gave a low sigh of annoyance. "Clara, you know how I feel about you doing those kinds of things." He reminded her.

"I know." She gave a small, playful smile. "But it's for your own good. Come on." She just about had to drag him out of the chair he was sitting in, and get him into the living room. Jim couldn't really fight back, knowing she was just as clever as he was, and would more than likely find a way to comeback at anything he said, so he had to just play along, as mad as he was.

Clara sat Jim on the couch, and she sat down right next to him. "There must be something else you like to do." She tried to encourage him to do or think of something other than work.

"Don't you have to babysit soon?" He asked, crossing his arms, sounding as if he was wanting to get whatever this was over with.

"Next week." She reminded him, unconsciously copying him, but soon uncrossed them as soon as she realized what she did. "Come on. What could we do? Chess? See what's on TV?" Clara listed a few things. Jim opened his mouth to say something. "No murder, though." She soon added before he could even say anything. He closed him mouth when she said that, and slumped down a bit. That was the only interesting thing he could think of.

Clara sighed a bit. Was there ever an easy way to please a psychopath? It was almost an impossible feat, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. "Alright then, Mr. Grumpy Pants.." She joked a bit. "Let's just talk then." It was going to be official.

"Talk?" The criminal repeated, quirking an eyebrow. "About what?" He then asked on the serious side.

"I don't know. Anything." She was trying her best, even if it didn't seem it. She already knew how ordinary talking was for him.

Jim thought of something. "What's it like? Traveling through the universe." He asked. He had heard some of the stories she told Artie and Angie about her trips with The Doctor. While, most of the time, he wasn't that interested in space and the like, the places she's been to and the things she had done were quite amusing. Clara was glad it didn't have anything to do with death or something like that, but she was surprised he would ask about something like that.

"Well, I honestly like it. Seeing new places and meeting new people, both good and bad. Perhaps I could get The Doctor to take you on a trip one of these days." Sure, she wasn't quite sure how The Doctor would feel about having another psychopath in the TARDIS, especially when Jim was a bit worse than River in nature. But, it was worth a try."

Jim chuckled. "That would be rather nice." He nearly mused out loud. He didn't mind actually meeting this Doctor after what he had heard of him. The criminal's smile, however, was short lived when a thought suddenly came up. "Why me?" He suddenly asked.

Clara looked over to Jim, confusion was clearly plastered on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked him.

"You've been all over the world and universe." He began. "You've met other people. Surely others who are much better to you than insane, changeable me. Yet, you still come back to me. Why?"

'That's a good question' Clara thought to herself. The thought never really occurred to her as to why it was that she loved Jim so much, even when she shouldn't. "You know.. I honestly don't know. Though, you're not as bad as having to deal with a thousand year old five year old." She laughed. "Now what about you? I'm surely can't be that interesting to keep your attention for this long. Besides, we never had... you know." She wasn't quite comfortable talking about sex.

"Now, don't be ordinary, my dear. Sex was _never_ my main interest." He brushed that part off. "You're more tolerable than most of the clients I've ever had, and brighter than almost all of my employees." He always felt as if he could be honest with Clara. Sure, there were some things he would still have to keep to himself, but, on a whole, there wasn't much he had to hide from her. "Besides, we're just alike, you and I. Except you can be on the side of the angels."

"The Impossible Angel and The Consulting Devil..." Clara ran that through her head and on her tongue. "Has a nice ring to it. We make quite an unstoppable pair." She smirked, kissing his cheek.

'I would only hope so.' Jim thought to himself.


End file.
